wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Don Kichot z La Manchy/K1/04
Kategoria:Don Kichot z La Manchy Co się wydarzyło naszemu rycerzowi po wyjeździe z austerii''austeria — karczma.'' Dniało już, kiedy Don Kichot opuszczał mniemany zamek, a w takim był rozradowaniu ze swego rycerstwa nowo nabytego, że aż koniowi tej jego radości część się udzieliła. Przypomniawszy sobie rady gospodarza względem zaopatrzenia się w rzeczy konieczne rycerzowi, postanowił zawrócić do domu po pieniądze, koszule i giermka, na którego w myśli już wyforytował sobie sąsiadującego z nim zagrodnika''zagrodnik'' — ubogi gospodarz wiejski, właściciel jednej zagrody., biedotę wielką, dziesięciorgiem coś dzieciaków obarczonego, ale bardzo przypadającego na urząd błędnego luzaka. Tak postanowiwszy, zawraca do wsi swojej, a Rosynant, jakby odgadł myśl pana, takiej nabrał żwawości i energii, że kopytami prawie ziemi nie dotykał, a gnał co siły. Nie ubiegł kilku stai może Don Kichot, gdy nagle ucho jego uderzył głos jakiś żałosny, jakby jęki boleści, z lasu na prawo dochodzące. Poznaje, że to nie ułuda i natychmiast podnosi oczy do nieba, gorące śląc dzięki za łaskawe podanie mu tak rychłej sposobności w spełnieniu obowiązków powołania swego i zebrania wawrzynów za szlachetne czyny. Te jęki, mówi sobie, to pewno jęki jakiejś istoty nieszczęśliwej, pomocy potrzebującej; trzeba ją nieść. I zwrócił Rosynanta w głąb lasu. Niedaleko zaraz ujrzał chłopca, z piętnaście lat może mającego, jak obnażony do pasa, wił się z męczarni, przywiązany silnie do pnia dębowego. On to krzyczał tak jękliwie, a miał czego nieborak. Chłopisko ogromne i barczyste sypało mu z całej siły biczowanie straszne kawałem surowczaka w nagie plecy, a każdy raz dosalał mu jeszcze nauczką jakąś i wymyślaniem. „Ozór za zębami, a gały na wierzchu”, prawił mu, bijąc. Na co chłopak odskamliwał: „Panie, panie, już nigdy nie będę, przez miłosierdzie boskie daruj, ulituj, się już nigdy słówka nie pisnę, a gromady czujniej pilnować będę”. Don Kichot, widząc to barbarzyńskie znęcanie się, zawołał gniewnym głosem: „Nieprzystojny rycerzu, nie godzi się gwałtu zadawać człowiekowi, co się bronić nie może; siadaj na konia i bierz spisę swoją (bo mu się zdawało, że przy dębie stoi spisa, a to był kostur pastuszy), a ja ci pokażę, że tylko tchórze i nikczemnicy tak sobie poczynają”. Chłop ledwie żyw ze strachu, co go ogarnął na sam widok tak strasznie zbroistego widma, żeleźcem lancy w sam brzuch mu godzącego, dygocąc cały, wybełkotał pokorniuchno: „Najprześwietniejszy panie rycerzu, ten wyrostek, którego karcę, to mój parobczak, to pastuch mój od owiec, ale tak ich nie pilnuje, że co dzień mi jedną gubi i nie dość, że niedbalec, ale jeszcze taki niegodziwy i hardy, że mi w oczy gada, jakobym to sobie do niego z wiatru tylko upatrzył, żeby mu zasług nie płacić, a jako żywo, klnę się duszą i ciałem, tak mi Panie Boże dopomóż, że to wierutne łgarstwo”. „Co? śmiesz mu zadawać kłamstwo w mojej obecności, zuchwalcze! — huknie Don Kichot — ja cię tu nauczę; jak słońce na niebie, tak prawda, że mnie ręka świerzbi, żeby ci brzuch nadziać na tę spisę moją. Rozwiązać mi zaraz tego chłopca i zapłacić go natychmiast, tylko ani słowa, bo klnę się Bogiem, że cię w tej chwili uśmiercę”. Wieśniak, spuściwszy głowę i słówka nie pisnąwszy, odwiązał pastucha, którego Don Kichot zapytał, ile mu się zasług należy. „Za dziewięć miesięcy — odpowiedział — po siedem realów na miesiąc”. Don Kichot porachował w myśli, wyliczył, że się należy sześćdziesiąt trzy reale i kazał je wieśniakowi zapłacić natychmiast, jeżeli mu życie miłe. Chłop, na pół umarły ze strachu, wtrącił, że nie chciałby dopuścić się krzywoprzysięstwa w takiej na siebie godzinie, ale że przysięga na wszystko co tylko najświętsze, iż tyle nie winien, bo od tej sumy trzeba odciągnąć trzy pary butów i jednego reala za dwa puszczenia krwi, kiedy był chory. „Jeżeli on podarł buty, któreś mu sprawił, toś ty mu narozdzierał skóry z grzbietu, a jeżeli cyrulik w chorobie krew mu puszczał, toś ty mu za to zdrowemu krwi także upuścił, tak więc kwita jedno za drugie”. „Ale to najgorsza bieda — rzecze już chłop przyciśnięty — że ja tu nie mam z sobą pieniędzy, niechże Andrzej pójdzie ze mną do domu, to mu święcie wszyściutko co do grosza wypłacę”. „Ja miałbym z nim pójść do domu — zawoła pastuszek — a niechże mnie ręka boska broni, oho! żeby mnie złapał samego, to by mnie pewno bez skóry puścił, jak św. Bartłomieja. ” „Nie, nie, nie bój się — na to mu Don Kichot — ja mu nie każę, a on rozkazy moje szanować musi, i byle mi dał rycerskie słowo, puszczę go i spokojny będę o wypłatę”. „Panie rycerzu — rzecze pastuch — co też to pan mówi, a toć przecie mój gospodarz nie jest żaden rycerz, ani mu się kiedy o takiej rzeczy śniło, toć on to jest Jan Haldudos, bogacz ten, co to mieszka pod Quintanar”. „To nic nie szkodzi — odeprze Don Kichot — i między Haldudosami mogą być rycerze, a zresztą uczynki szlachetne dają każdemu szlachectwo, każdy jest dzieckiem dzieł własnych”. „To prawda — mówi Andrzej — ale jakichże to on dzieł jest dzieckiem, kiedy mi zapłacić nie chce, com ja krwawo zarobił? ” „Ależ ja ci nie zapieram, Andrzejku, mój miły — odpowie wieśniak — i powtarzam ci, jeno pójdź ze mną jakeś poczciw, a przysięgam na wszystkie rycerstwa, jakie tylko są na świecie, że ci wszyściuchno zapłacę co do grosiczka, zapłacę nowiusieńkimi jeszcze realami”. „Nowymi, czy nie nowymi, to nic, już tam wszystko jedno — mówi Don Kichot — byleś tylko wszystko zapłacił, co się temu chłopcu należy, a ja poprzestanę na tym. Ale pamiętaj sobie, że dałeś mi słowo i poprzysiągłeś, bo jakbyś mi skrewił, to ja ci znów przysięgam, że choćbyś się pod ziemię schował, to ja cię, bratku, wynajdę, a słono ci będzie. Żebyś zaś wiedział, z kim masz do czynienia, znaj, że jestem słynny Don Kichot z Manchy, mściciel krzywd i bicz na złych. Bywajże mi zdrów, a pamiętaj, żeś dał słowo, bo ja mojego słowa nie zapomnę”. Tak przemówiwszy, wpakował ostrogi w brzuch Rosynantowi i odjechał od nich. Wieśniak patrzył za nim długo, a jak go w gąszczu już z oczu stracił, wrócił do pastucha i rzekł doń: „Chodź jeno, Andrzejku, mój kanaczku, muszęż ci zapłacić, jak ci się należy, bo mi przecie ten mściciel krzywd i bicz na złych tak kazał”. „Przysięgam wam — na to mu Andrzej — że jeżeli nie dopełnicie tego, co wam kazał ten zacny rycerz (za co niechaj mu Bóg długim i szczęśliwym życiem płaci), to ja choć na koniec świata pójdę po niego, przyprowadzę go tu, żeby na was karę uczynił, jak obiecał”. „Dobrze, dobrze — mówi wieśniak — i żeby ci też właśnie pokazać, jak ja cię bardzo kocham, to jeszcze ci długu przysporzę, żebyś miał więcej zapłaty do odebrania”. I mówiąc to, schwycił biednego Andrzejka za ramię, przywiązał go znów do tego samego pnia dębowego, i tak go bił, tak bił, że nie przestał, aż kiedy go zupełnie prawie bez ducha zostawił. — A wołaj sobie teraz swojego mściciela — wrzeszczał jeszcze — obaczymy, czy ci odemści, co ci się namieściło, chociaż i tego mało, bo dalipan sam nie wiem, czemu nie ma być twoja prawda i czemu ja cię żywego ze skóry nie obedrę. — Jakby na urągowisko większe, odwiązał w końcu zbitego na leśne jabłko chłopczynę i wywoływał jeszcze: „No, ruszajże po tego sędziego swojego, niechajże tu przyjdzie i wykona ten swój wyrok, to jeszcze będziesz miał w zysku, coś dostał”. Nieszczęśliwy chłopczyna poszedł sobie z bólem w duszy i na ciele, zaklinając się, że znajdzie pana Don Kichota, a ten mu każe w czwórnasób należność zapłacić. Poszedł, grożąc i płacząc, bo kaducznie go nielitościwy pan obłożył, gospodarz zdrów sobie i bezpieczny, śmiał się na całe gardło. Don Kichot zaś wielce zadowolony z siebie, że tak pięknie i walecznie się spisał, winszował sobie, jadąc dalej, takiego początku rycerstwa. „Możesz się śmiało za najszczęśliwszą z żyjących poczytywać — mówił do siebie; — o! najpiękniejsza z najpiękniejszych Dulcyneo z Toboso, że masz za niewolnika tak wyśmienitego rycerza, jak Don Kichot z Manchy, który, jak to światu całemu wiadomo, wczoraj dopiero pasowanym został na rycerza, a dziś już naprawił krzywdę najokropniejszą, na jaką zdobyć się może srogość i okrucieństwo najstraszniejsze na świecie, i wydarł z rąk niegodziwego oprawcy katowskie narzędzie, którym tak niemiłosiernie mordował tego chłopczynę”. Kończąc te wyrazy, dojechał do miejsca rozstaju, gdzie drogi na czworo się rozchodziły, tu zaraz przyszło mu do głowy, że błędni rycerze stawali zawsze na rozstajnych drogach, i rozmyślali, którą się puścić mają. Chcąc przeto w najmniejszej okoliczności iść za ich przykładem, zatrzymał się chwilę i zamyśliwszy się, puścił wolno cugle Rosynantowi, zostawiając mu wybór, a Rosynant, idąc za naturalnym popędem, wybrał drogę prosto do stajni prowadzącą. Po dwugodzinnej blisko podróży Don Kichot ujrzał na drodze wielką gromadę ludzi; byli to, jak się potem pokazało, kupcy z Toledo, jadący za kupnem jedwabiu do Murcji. Było ich sześciu na pięknych koniach, z parasolami w ręku, a z nimi czterech jezdnych służby i trzech pieszych przy mułach. Ledwie ich zoczył Don Kichot, zaraz już nową przygodę sobie przygotował w głowie, bo książkowe historie ciągle mu mózg zaprzątały. Gotując się tedy na wszelki wypadek, poprawił się dumnie w siodle, nastroił tęgą minę, zasłonił się tarczą, wyprostował dzidę i stanąwszy na środku drogi, czekał na zbliżenie się jeźdźców, których brał za rycerzów błędnych. Gdy się tak zbliżyli, że mogli go dobrze widzieć i słyszeć, zawołał do nich ogromnym i zuchwałym głosem: „Niechaj nikt mi tu przejeżdżać nie waży się, kto wprzód głośno nie oświadczy, że nie ma na świecie całym pani pięknością świetniejszej od monarchini Manchy, nieporównanej Dulcynei z Toboso”. Słysząc to, kupcy stanęli, żeby się przyjrzeć twarzy cudackiej tego człowieka niespełna rozumu i z twarzy i ze słów jego wzięli go nie za co innego, jak tylko za to, czym był istotnie. Ale chcąc też obaczyć, do czego ma prowadzić żądane oświadczenie i zabawić się trochę, jeden z nich, żartowniś sobie i wcale dowcipny człowiek, odpowiedział mu: „Mości rycerzu, my wcale nie znamy tej pani, o której nam mówisz. Pokażże nam ją, jeśli taka piękność, jak powiadasz, z całego serca przyznamy to, czego od nas żądasz”. — Gdybyście ją obaczyli — na to Don Kichot — to cóż by za zasługa wasza była, że przyznalibyście prawdę, która sama za siebie mówi? Tu właśnie o to idzie, żebyście temu uwierzyli, nie widząc jej, żebyście na to przysiąc byli gotowi i twierdzenia swego z bronią w ręku przeciw każdemu a każdemu bronili. Przyznajcie mi więc to natychmiast, ludzie dumni i pyszni, albo biada wam! Chodźcie, śmiałki, jeden po drugim, jak tego prawo rycerskie wymaga, albo jeśli chcecie, chodźcie wszyscy razem, jak to gawiedź wam podobna czynić zwykła. Stoję i czekam was, ufny w prawdę, którą mam za sobą. — Dostojny rycerzu — odpowie kupiec — w imieniu wszystkich przytomnych tu, jak jesteśmy książąt, dopraszam się łaski twojej, nie zmuszaj nas do przyznania czegoś, o czym żadnego wyobrażenia nie mamy, bo aniśmy o tym słyszeli, ani widzieli; więc naprzód sumienie nasze obciążylibyśmy, a po wtóre wszystkim monarchiniom i księżniczkom Alkarii i Estramadury do najwyższego stopnia ubliżyć byśmy mogli. Pokaż nam chociaż najdrobniejszy wizerunek swojej damy, choć tylki''tylki'' — tyciutki, malutki. nawet, co ziarnko grochu, i tego nam dosyć; po nitce łatwo dojść kłębka. Wtedy ze spokojnym sumieniem będziemy mogli przyznać, czego żądasz, a ty zadowolonym zostaniesz. Zdaje mi się nawet, iż tak tu wszyscy ku tobie skłonni się czujemy, że gdyby nawet na portrecie jednym okiem zezowała, a z drugiego czerwień z siarką jej płynęły, to, żeby ci być przyjemnymi, jeszcze byśmy przyznali wszystko, co byś tylko żądał na jej pochwałę. — Co? czerwień z siarką z oka jej ma płynąć — wrzaśnie rozwścieczony Don Kichot — a podłe ciury! Balsam i bursztyn! balsam i bursztyn z oczu jej płyną! Zezu ni garba nie zna, a prosta jest i smagła, jak wrzeciono Gwadarrameńskie; rozumiecie, pogany! Ja was tu zaraz nauczę, co to jest śmieć zuchwale lżyć piękność niezrównaną pani serca mojego! I nie bawiąc''nie bawiąc'' — tu: nie zwlekając., jak wyskoczy wściekle na dowcipnisia z lancą w dół spuszczoną; byłoby mu ciepło, żeby nie szczęśliwa jego gwiazda, co sprawiła, że Rosynant w najtęższym rozpędzie utknął i na samym środku drogi jak długi się wywalił, a runął tak gwałtownie, że rycerz nasz razem z nim kawał aż na pole się potoczył. Gramolił się jak mógł, żeby się zerwać co prędzej, ale gdzież tam, ani podobna było, tak mu ciągle przeszkadzały to ostrogi, to dzida, to tarcza, szyszak i cały starodawny naddziadów rynsztunek przeklęty. Nie mogąc dać rady z sobą, językiem jednak docierał jak mógł i wrzeszczał co siły: „Nie uciekajcie, podli tchórze! czekajcie podły rodzie! stójcie, jeśli macie odwagę! Ja nie winien temu, że tu na ziemi leżę, to koń temu winien”. Jeden ze służby przy mułach, słysząc takie zniewagi, na panów swoich miotane, nie mógł już dłużej wytrzymać, bo nie był z tych, co to dużo lubią słuchać; poskoczy więc do leżącego na ziemi kawalera, schwycił mu dzidę, połamał na kawałki, a wybrawszy najpotężniejszy, jak nim weźmie młócić kawalera z sił całych, gdzie padło, tam padło, jak Bóg dał; i zbroja i rynsztunek nic nie pomogły, zbił go na miazgę, jak ziarno pod młyńskim kamieniem. Panowie krzyczeli, żeby mu już dał pokój i nie bił tak, ale gdzie tam, ani go wstrzymać, tak się młokos zapalił do tej zabawki, że jej nie przestał aż całkiem sercu swemu ulżył. Połamawszy w drobniuchne drzazgi jeden kawał dzidy, walił drugim, aż póki wszystkich zupełnie nie połamał, a biedny nasz rycerz ani na chwilę gęby nie zamknął pod tym rzęsistym gradem cepowych ciosów i ciągle wyzywał niebo i ziemię i klął rozbójników, co go tak nikczemnie napadli. Nareszcie zmęczył się już sam pachołek; kupcy pojechali w dalszą drogę, mając o czym na długi czas gadać sobie dla zabawki. Don Kichot, widząc się sam''widząc się sam'' — widząc, że jest sam., znów wstać próbował, ale trudna rada, niełatwo mu to było, kiedy zdrów był zupełnie na ciele, a cóż dopiero teraz, kiedy go jakby z koła zdjął. Mimo to wszystko, cieszyła go i ta przygoda niefortunna, bo takie przygody błędnym tylko rycerzom przytrafiać się mogą, a cała wina spadała nie na niego, lecz na konia. Pocieszając się, a zmłóconemu cielsku folgując, leżał tak ciągle na pobojowisku. ----